The day in the life of our favourite Wammy boys: Matt and Mello
by sebastianthedemonbutler
Summary: Basically the basic day in the life of Matt and Mello, It's rated M because it is highly sexual and if you do not like YAOI! then don't read it, I don't own Death Note or the characters. Enjoy :)


The day in the life of our favourite Wammy boys: Matt and Mello

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of death note, if I did, then Matt and Mello wouldn't be dead, and they will be making little Mello and Matt babies, if you do not like Yaoi! Then you have come to the wrong fanfiction :)

"**YOU BASTARD!"**

Mello comes storming in, almost violently knocking everything over in his path, holding onto a crumpled chocolate wrapper tightly. Shoving it in the face of a red headed gamer, interrupting the game, causing Ezio to fall off a building into the water. **"WHAT?! YOU FUCKING MADE ME LOSE, YOU PISSY BLONDE BITCH!" **Mello growls and once again shoves the wrapper in Matt's face. Matt smirks at the

pissed off blonde and deliberately licks the corner of his mouth, where a spot of chocolate has melted from the consumption of the chocolately treat. **"I think it was delicious, did you want a taste?"** Matt smirks again and pulls Mello down to rest on his lap. He wraps one of his arms around the blondes waist so their bodies were pressed against each other.

He dominantly grasps the blondes hair, sending shivers down his roommates body. He crashes his lips against the other in a bruising, tantalising kiss. Forcing his tongue in the blondes mouth, taking control instantly and thrusts it in and out. Tasting the exotic flavour of the chocolate, cigarettes and the flavour that is pure, undiluted Matt. Unable to pull away until his roommate stopped taking advantage of his moist, hot cavern. His trousers tighten at the thought of the redhead taking control. Matt then rips his face away violently, earning a choked whimper from the blondes throat and a series of gasps as he catches his breath. His breath catches in his throat as he watches the flushed face of his roommate trying to regain the breath that was stolen from him. He then pushes the blonde off his lap and continued playing as if nothing has happened, causing the blonde to send a glare in his direction.

Mello sits up and notices the protruding lump from his roommates trousers and smirks. He was not the only one that the kiss affected, so he thinks for a minute and grabs the nearest object, a spare ps2 controller. He waits until the said gamer is properly focused on the 42 inch screen and walks behind his victim currently sitting on the sofa. In a quick flash, he has grabbed the gamers hands and tied them up with the spare controller. He chuckles evilly as Matt tries to struggle with no avail. Walking round the sofa to the front of his roommate, he has discovered that the protruding lump is even more protruding from his efforts of keeping the redhead from moving his hands. He kneels before him, almost salivating at the thought of what he was planning. He then slowly unbuttons the jeans, teasing his roommate immensely, forcing a frustrated whimper from Matt's throat. His appreciation grows as he realise that his best friend isn't wearing anything underneath his jeans. Slowly pulling them down to reveal the most beautiful cock in the world aside from his own. A scrotum that supports the wide girth of cock, up until it reaches the large bulbous head, finished off with a lone bead of precum, like a finishing cherry to a cake. Mello just stares, speechless at what his roommate is packing.

"**Surprised are you? Didn't think I would be packing this beauty did you? And you are honoured enough to take it in your throat and suck it until I explode within your whorish mouth". **Mello pokes his tongue at the bead of precum, which dissolves beautifully on his tongue, savouring the sweetness of it. He slowly explores the head with his tongue delicately, opens his mouth wider, welcoming it in his mouth, enveloping it with heat and moisture. He makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat, shutting his eyes and focuses solely on the organ that is his world. Taking more in his mouth too slowly so he can adjust is met by the impatient thrust of his roommates hips, warning him to speed up. He gags slightly and tries to take it all inside, unable to fit it all in his mouth, he strokes the bit that doesn't fit. As he adjusts, he bobs his head slowly until his gag reflex completely subsides and he takes it with more force, using his tongue when he can. A particularly loud moan fills the room, a snap of hips and the redhead explodes in his mouth. He drinks it all, as thirsty for the salty substance as a man in a desert is for water. He releases the member with a pop, his mouth swollen from the taking of such a large member.

Matt looks down at Mello, amazed that his roommate managed to take it so easily. Mello stands up and kisses the redhead, taking advantage of his position and slides his tongue in the others mouth, who kisses back just as fervently. The redhead struggles hard to try and untie himself because he needs to touch his roommate as much as he needs to breathe. Mello steps back, breaking the kiss and watches his roommate struggle out of his bonds. **"What's wrong Matty boy? What do you want?" **Mello taunts in a seductive voice and Matt swears under his breath as his member comes to life again. **"I want you to untie me so I can touch you, I need to Mells, Fuck I'm really turned on and I want you inside me, you don't even need to prepare me. I'm clean I swear, I've wanted this for so long. Be my first Mells, I need it. **Mello looks surprised at his gamer friend, his cock twitches in his leather, as he is painfully hard, he slowly unlaces it to tease his roommate and pulls his beautiful member out, he is a couple of inches longer and a couple of inches wider than his roommate. He pulls his leather off and fists his cock. **"Matt, are you sure you don't want me to prepare you, I mean it's your first time and all, as much as I would love to take you with no preparation but you're gonna need it, I'll go gentle on you". **Matt nods, agreeing with what Mello is saying, watches as Mello gets some lube and coats his fingers thoroughly, he parts his roommates legs and slowly slides his finger inside Matt and watches his face turn a darker shade of red but no whimper of pain. **"Does it hurt?" **Matt nods yes and blushes deeper. **"Don't stop though, because I'm a M-Maso-Masochist"**

Matt looks down in embarrassment and Mello smirks and enters another finger slowly. A grunt comes from the redhead as Mello scissors him. When a small moan is heard, Mello enters another finger and thrusts them at a quick pace. Matt's moans are getting desperate now so Mello pulls out his fingers and lubes up his monstrous member, making sure that it's thoroughly covered. He teases his lover by poking his thick rod at his roommates entrance. Matt whines and pushes back to take it in, Mello slowly pushes it in, looking in his roommates eyes for any trace of pain. To his surprise, Matt makes a loud moan. **"Hmmm, you are a masochist indeed!" **Mello smirks and pushes in all the way. **"Shut up and fuck me!" **Matt growls, which encourages Mello to snap his hips and fuck him faster. A chorus of loud moans and wet slapping noises are heard throughout the room. The moans build up to a crescendo as both roommates near to completion. Mello kisses Matt with passion, tangling tongues in a sloppy kiss, then suddenly Matt moans the blondes name as he spurts over his lover, covering him with his essence. A sharp thrust is followed by Mello, who screams the redheads name as he fills Matt with his seed. He pants and then collapses on top of his lover, embracing him as he does so. They bathe in the afterglow of their lovemaking together in silence. **"Erm...Mello?"** Mello looks up at his lover. **"Yes Matt?"** Mello says softly as he pulls out, making the redhead shiver. **"I love you, I've always loved you, you're my Desmond to my Shaun." **Mello laughs as he hears the Assassins Creed reference and cuddles his lover tighter and smiles at him. **"I love you too, you're my America to my France."** Matt laughs and then kisses his lover on the lips as an affectionate gesture. **"You and your Hetalia, though you are right, you are a pervert"** Mello playfully hits Matt on the head then unties him. **"You and your Assassins Creed."**

**End of Chapter!**

I hope you enjoyed that folks, especially you Grell-Alois, don't be offended by my Hetalia pairing but America suits Matt more, and well Mello is a pervert. You're really my Italy to my France, I can't help being a pervert XD!

If you want me to update, then leave your comment in the reviews. If you don't leave a review, then Mello will go mad and blow up things and Matt will be cross and not let Mello back in his bed for a while. And we don't want that do we? Then bring on the yaoi.

Welcome to the dark side: we have yaoi cookies :)

Mello: *climbs on top of Matt*

Matt: *pushes Mello off* you just fucked me, you pervert!

Mello: but...

Matt: No

Mello: *sulks in a Tamaki corner, where Tamaki is crying because he got told off by Mommy*

Matt: *plays game*


End file.
